A Mishima Family Christmas
by deskdest
Summary: Heihachi gets Kazumi the perfect Christmas gift.


**I know I know it's been a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time since I've posted here.**

**I'm so humbled to see people still like my stories and review them (Lookin at you Sleeping Dogs fans ;D)**

**This is a short Christmas story I wrote as part of a challenge from a Tekken community that I'm a part of called Tekken Amino.**

**If you don't know what Amino is, do yourself a favor and check it out, it is LIT and I've found many amazing communities on that app.**

**Anyway...this story is exactly as the title says :3 Enjoy!**

* * *

Heihachi and Kazumi hadn't gotten along since the day she arrived to Jinpachi's dojo.

Jinpachi really hoped that his son could be friends with Kazumi, but she quickly discovered what a hell raiser Heihachi is and she really didn't like that about him.

Heihachi learned quickly that Kazumi is a snitch, and he absolutely hated that about her.

She was quick to tell Jinpachi anytime she found Heihachi doing something he shouldn't be.

Kazumi was kind, strong, and a well-matched rival to Heihachi, who had no friends at all, and no peers aside from Kazumi who could push him to become stronger.

Jinpachi planned to use the Christmas spirit to help the two become good friends.

It was Christmas morning, and Jinpachi was excited to spend the day with his son and his student.

He was sure that the spirit of Christmas would bring them together, so this year he invited Kazumi to spend Christmas with the Mishima family.

"Christmas is the best time of year to connect with loved ones," Jinpachi said to them, but they were too busy glaring at each other to care.

Jinpachi peeped Kazumi holding a beautifully wrapped present in her hand; it said "Dear Heihachi."

Even though they were being sour with each other, Jinpachi could see that Kazumi cared about Heihachi and it made him feel good.

Jinpachi couldn't hold back his excitement and invited them into the dojo.

Kazumi was surprised to find that Jinpachi transformed the dojo into a winter wonderland.

He'd laid out fake snow everywhere, the white Christmas tree was dazzling with red, green, and blue lights, glittering ornaments, and an emissive gold star.

"This is so beautiful, Mishima-sama," said Kazumi; she'd never celebrated Christmas before.

"What a waste of time!" Heihachi said, making a point to talk over Kazumi.

He kicked a fake snowman's head off and told his dad, "We could be fighting right now instead of trying to impress this little girl!"

Jinpachi thanked Kazumi for the compliment and warned Heihachi to be respectful.

Heihachi grunted and continued to attack the group of fake snowmen Jinpachi placed all over the dojo.

Jinpachi was annoyed that Heihachi was knocking over his work, but he was focused on having a good time.

He invited the two to sit on floor cushions near the fireplace.

Waiting for them were fresh steamed dumplings and warm mugs of marshmallow topped hot cocoa.

"First, we do Christmas stories," he said happily. "Then we dance to holiday tunes and open gifts."

Heihachi was excited to open gifts; Jinpachi threw away his last "gift" to Kazumi just yesterday, but he found an even better gift he couldn't wait to give her.

**ONE WEEK EARLIER **

The week before, Jinpachi told Kazumi and Heihachi to surprise each other with a Christmas gift.

Kazumi pouted and said, "I don't really know what he likes, besides bothering others."

Jinpachi saw that she wasn't down for his idea, and tried to reason with her.

"You know, Heihachi was excited when I told him you agreed to spend Christmas with us!

I think he just has a hard time expressing how he feels, because he doesn't have many people

in his life he can call a friend."

Kazumi softened up; she liked Heihachi a lot and had just as much difficulty expressing her feelings as Heihachi did.

She nodded her head and said, "Alright Mishima-sama. I'll gladly get Heihachi a gift."

When Jinpachi told Heihachi, "You should surprise Kazumi with something nice for Christmas,"

Heihachi laughed his ass off, fervently assuring his dad that he'd get Kazumi "the gift she deserves."

Jinpachi knew from his son's telltale laughter, this boy was up to some fuck shit.

He made sure to check Heihachi's gift before Kazumi received it.

Jinpachi was glad he checked Heihachi's gift.

On Christmas Eve, Heihachi tucked a neatly wrapped gift box far back under the Christmas tree in the Mishima dojo.

When Jinpachi opened the gift, there was a dead rat inside, its bloody guts spilling out of its mouth and underbelly.

Heihachi used the rat's blood to write Hachijo rat (八条) on the top of the gift box.

Jinpachi was so embarrassed he immediately went to find Heihachi and stepped to him for the rude, disgusting present.

Even though he was confused and disappointed by Heihachi's antisocial behavior, he badly wanted his son to have a friend.

Jinpachi tossed the terrible gift and thought to himself, What can I get for Kazumi that would help her open up to Heihachi?

He figured maybe if Kazumi softened up to Heihachi first, her energy could be a catalyst for Heihachi to open up as well and be kinder to the girl.

**BACK TO CHRISTMAS DAY**

It came time to open gifts.

Thanks to Heihachi's attitude and rude comments, there was obvious tension between the two kids and Jinpachi hoped the nice gift he got on behalf of his son would improve the atmosphere.

"Open this one first," said Jinpachi handing Kazumi a large box that said "From Heihachi to Kazumi"

Heihachi grimaced and started to say "That's not from me-," but Jinpachi laughed loudly and poked fun at his son for "being shy."

Kazumi looked back and forth between them with a raised eyebrow and tore open the present.

Her eyes lit up and Jinpachi knew she loved it-it was a stunning tiger kimono and a pair of tiger sandals.

She blushed hard and looked up at Heihachi who was glaring at his dad.

Jinpachi meanwhile was smiling ear to ear

"So how do you like it? Wasn't it kind of Heihachi to get you such a beautiful robe?"

"I wouldn't be caught dead shopping for female clothes!" Heihachi said while Jinpachi kept the energy of teasing his son for being a modest gifter.

She blushed, thanked Jinpachi for the gift, and used her foot to scoot to Heihachi her gift to him.

Jinpachi felt embarrassed that Kazumi didn't go for his act and annoyed with Heihachi's constant efforts to be nasty to the girl.

Heihachi didn't even glance at Kazumi's gift; Jinpachi narrowed his eyes and reminded his son the importance of respect and manners.

Heihachi reluctantly opened the gift, thinking to himself I bet she gave me something useless.

He was surprised to find new geta sandals in the box. He really, really loved geta sandals.

"You LOVE geta sandals!" boomed Jinpachi! "What a considerate gift, Kazumi!"

Heihachi wanted to shrink, embarrassed that his dad siced Kazumi's gift.

He said a tight-lipped "thank you" to Kazumi and set the sandals aside.

He was starting to feel bad about the gift he got her and was too embarrassed to look her in the eye.

"You're welcome, Dear Heihachi," she said.

"Too bad you didn't get me a gift after all. You'll never make any friends if you keep being so selfish."

She sipped her hot-cocoa, and Heihachi's angry eyes found hers.

Now it was Jinpachi's turn to look back and forth between them.

He couldn't blame her for finally clapping back at Heihachi, but he felt like his plan to bring them closer was failing.

"Actually I do have something for you," said Heihachi.

Jinpachi's heart sank.

"What do you mean?" Jinpachi asked, but Heihachi was already off to the back of the dojo where he'd knocked down a bunch of fake snowmen.

He went to his locker and pulled out a package with a pretty red bow-his gift looked like it was moving.

As he got closer to them, Jinpachi saw the package was wriggling vigorously.

Jinpachi didn't even bother to ask-he stood up from the fireplace and confronted Heihachi, before his son could get any closer to Kazumi.

"You're not about to disgrace our family with your foolish antics!" He reached for the package, but Heihachi moved it out of his dad's reach with a quickness.

"It's ok, Mishima-sama." said Kazumi. "I wanna see what it is!"

Heihachi smirked evilly at Kazumi and shrugged past his dad.

The package was moving a lot less; Heihachi squeezed it hard when he was moving it out of his dad's reach.

"Merry Christmas, Hachijo Kazumi!"

Jinpachi was ready to beat the dog shit out of Heihachi if his gift to the girl harmed her in anyway.

Kazumi opened the package carefully, mindful of a potentially dangerous prank from Heihachi.

She smiled.

In the box were two limping rats wearing ponytailed wigs that looked like her own hairstyle.

Heihachi could barely hold in his laughter, and Jinpachi was mortified.

He sputtered incoherently, trying to find the words to reprimand his son and apologize to Kazumi.

But Heihachi's laughing and Jinpachi's humiliation quickly turned into confusion when Kazumi jumped into Heihachi's arms giving him a big hug.

"How did you know?" she asked in a surprised yet excited voice. "Thank you so much!"

Jinpachi was so confused it didn't even register to him that his son was receiving his first ever friendly hug-and it was genuine!

"K-Kazumi… what the fuck?" Heihachi didn't even know what to say, and the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach wasn't helping.

"Language, Heihachi!" said Jinpachi. "But, yea, what the fuck, Kazumi?"

Kazumi laughed at their incredulity and at the irony that Heihachi had given her the perfect gift without even meaning to.

"I have a pet tiger," she said.

That actually impressed Heihachi and he was beyond the point of hiding it.

He also couldn't hide-and Kazumi noted-his disappointment when she pulled out of her hug.

"She usually eats raw meat, but she likes eating things alive; Her favorite treat is rats!

But, my mother would never allow me to buy rats; she thinks it's unbecoming of a lady to even be near one."

He'd never heard her speak so happily and positively to Heihachi before.

"My baby is her happiest when she eats her favorite snack! I really appreciate your gift, Heihachi."

Jinpachi was so relieved that Kazumi appreciated the gift, and even happier for his son who was as red as the hat on Jinpachi's head.

He smiled harder than he ever smiled before at the look on Heihachi's face.

Heihachi was blushing, but also frowning.

He was bothered that he didn't get the reaction he expected from Kazumi, but he couldn't deny that he wanted her to hug him again.

"Uh, it was nothing, really," Heihachi said in a quiet voice. "I can get you more-I mean if you want them of course!"

Kazumi also loved seeing Hehachi's reaction and felt a rush from hugging her crush without thinking.

She giggled and Jinpachi laughed. This was their best Christmas for sure!

Heihachi felt exposed and struggled to get back into asshole mode.

"I'll show you how to get them yourself, rat girl! Get your own hands dirty this time," he tried to sneer, but no one was buying it.

Jinpachi set up a camera in front of the Christmas tree and called over his students.

"Let's take a picture in front of the tree. We can unwrap the rest of the gifts after."

Heihachi opened his mouth to protest, but Kazumi grabbed his hand and he felt more warmth rushing in his stomach all the way up to his head.

Jinpachi grabbed Heihachi in a headlock so he wouldn't leave the group photoshoot.

Kazumi got comfortable near the fire and smiled as the camera snapped shots of their first Christmas together.

* * *

**Hey if you made it down here! Leave a review and tell me what you think OR tell me how was your Holidays?**

**Feels good to be back here. Much love guys**


End file.
